chaosgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos launching Close Beta Events US Server
Dear Players: We're excited to launch a brand new Chaos Close Beta Server on 25 March @ 9:00 CST. The Close Beta test will run 7 days and all data will be wiped out afterward. As the exclusive Publisher of Chaos US version, Joybit is proud to present this epic web game to all US players For more details, please visit our official website: http://www.joybit.com. Based on the classic Dungeons & Dragons theme and western myth, "Chaos" is the very first multi-hero, 3D ARPG web game which tells a story that when the Universe Creator disappears, a fierce battle starts between the Admodian and the Protoss. After the fall of Protoss, human beings rose up and continue to fight against the Admodian. The player is an empire soldier who has a half Admodian half Protoss power that yet to be awaken. In the game, the player will join to settle the riots of the Air Battle, to kill ferocious beast, to protect the empire from the Evil Dragon. Players could also temper themselves by join Space Battle, challenge elite instance, escort the airship, and fight in Arena, Camp Battle, Wild Area Hunting and Guild War. Overview： First Event: Free Upgrade Giftpack,Free Orange Heros Time: Close beta test Event Server: All servers during Close beta test Content: Players who have upgraded to the appointed level can claim super-valuable rewards in the CBT Event interface. Upgrade to Lv 20, Reward: 500 Gold, 150 VIP Exp, 10 General Certificates Upgrade to Lv 30, Reward: 500 Gold, 200 VIP Exp, Purple Hero Melody, 30 General Certificates Upgrade to Lv 40, Rewards: 500 Gold, 300 VIP Exp, 90 General Certificates Upgrade to Lv 45, Rewards: 2000 Gold, Orange Hero Queen, 180 General Certificates Second Event: Enjoy exclusive VIP1 Privilege, enjoy free gold everyday Time: Close beta test Event Server: All servers during Close beta test Content: During the Close beta test, players can click on the button “Activate VIP1”in AT Event interface to activate VIP1 and enjoy all VIP1 privilege. Meanwhile, players can also claim extra gold and VIP EXP at 10:00 and 20:00 10:00 a.m. Rewards: 500 Gold, 30 VIP EXP 20:00 p.m. Rewards: 500 Gold, 30 VIP EXP Third Event: Report Bug for Rewards Time: Close beta test Event Server: All servers during Close beta test Content: During the Close beta test, players can enter our official forum and reply under the post Bug for Free Gold to win the rewards in OBT. One Star BUG: Report texts related bugs (Wrong Notice, Display Error, and Description Error) and displaying bugs can receive 100 Gold Two Star BUG: Report function errors or task errors can receive 200 Gold Three Star BUG: Report serious errors which have serious affection to the normal operation of the game (for example game crash or Data Lost) can receive 500 Gold Notice: If we have many players report the same bug, the first one to report the bug will receive our reward. Players who have reported the same bugs or the bugs which have been fixed will not receive rewards. When the close beta test is over, we will release the list of players who can claim rewards in official forum. Players from this list should contact our support team to claim rewards in the first 7 days of OBT. After confirmation, rewards will be sent to your in-game mail. Chaos Operating Team March 24, 2015 Get your novice gift pack code HERE Please Visit Chaos fan page on Fackbook